


That Butler, Scheduling

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Gen, Poor Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sebastian adds notes to his schedule one night, reflecting on his good fortune that demons do not get headaches.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	That Butler, Scheduling

\- Wake the young master, serve him breakfast, and dress him while going over his schedule. _Sadly, I'm afraid, the young master was decidedly cranky this morning, and it was a full four minutes before I could coax his head out from under the blankets. The breakfast he pronounced 'unfit for human consumption' and then threw it at my face, though I fortunately managed to re-plate it in midair without spilling anything. Getting him dressed was quite a hassle, as he slumped backward onto the bed the moment I attempted to unbutton his nightshirt, and I then had to dress what was for all intents and purposes a scowling, boneless doll. Needless to say, we emerged from the bedroom a quarter-hour behind schedule._

\- Escort the young master to his study. _The young master dragged his feet the entire way. When we actually reached his study, he dashed in and slammed the door before I could follow him in. I did not attempt to do so after that._

\- Dust and organize the library. _This was not difficult, as I always keep the place immaculate._

\- Escort the young master to his violin lesson. _The young master was still in a foul temper, which was now elevated as he had not had any breakfast. He swore rather shockingly at me when I came to collect him, but left his study and went to his lesson, sulking the entire way._

\- Ensure Finnian is not killing off the garden. _He was, and it took me the entirety of the young master's violin lesson to restore it to its original state._

\- Escort the young master to his history lesson. _The young master's temper was not improved, and I only hope he did not take it out on his violin tutor._

\- Ensure Mey-Rin is not mixing the darks and lights in the laundry. _She was, and it took me the entirety of the young master's history lesson to restore them to their original state._

\- Escort the young master to his fencing lesson. _The young master's temper had grown even worse, and this time I'm afraid his history tutor emerged from the room in something of a snit._

\- Assist Bardroy with lunch preparations. _I ended up having to re-do the entire affair, as Bard continually forgets that the young master does not eat mustard. In fact, I am not entirely sure what else went into the glorified slime that Bard proudly proclaimed was 'beef stew fit for the Queen's table!', but I cannot rule out the fluid I use to clean the stove after dinner._

\- Prepare the dining room for lunch. _This was made slightly difficult as I had to locate a matching set of chinaware that Mey-Rin had been unable yet to smash. Fortunately, I managed to salvage a few silver roses from Finny's garden adventure, and was thus able to place those in a vase the way the young master likes them to be._

\- Escort the young master to lunch. _I was quite glad to do so, as I hoped the young master's temper would be improved by something to eat. When I arrived in the courtyard to escort him in from fencing, I found him seated on the ground, bright red, and gulping down Japanese tea while Tanaka stood a few paces away, sans cup, ho-ho-ho-ing in a rather disappointed fashion. The instructor was quite annoyed about the whole affair. Upon seeing me, the young master bolted to his feet and was halfway up the steps before he deigned to slow down and walk as a noble should. He was, however, very happy to sit down and eat the stew I had made for him. My dessert (chocolate-cream tortes lightly garnished with strawberry sauce) went over so splendidly I had to caution him against eating too quickly. He developed hiccups anyway._

\- The young master's leisure time. _The young master chose to spend it in the library, where he was out of my way while I commenced my chores._

\- Ensure the study is free of mess or dust. _It was, as it always is._

\- Escort the young master to the study for Funtom business. _The young master was in a significantly better mood after eating, and was almost agreeable to sit down to his paperwork._

\- Assemble the tea things. _This was simple enough, though I was nearly late because of something Finny did that I do not wish to get into._

\- Serve the young master tea. _The young master_ _was not overly hungry after the amount he ate at lunch, but he did manage to finish all of his tea and most of his butterscotch pudding._

\- Assign the young master his mathematics lesson. _This is the class the young master finds easiest, so there was no trouble._

\- Assign the young master his French lesson. _The poem the young master was supposed to have fully translated was sadly incomplete, and he had mistranslated an entire phrase into the word 'avocado' somehow. Naturally this led to some frank exchanges of ideas, and he ended up throwing his inkwell at me. I caught it, of course, and my reprimand earned me another volley of foul language which in turn earned him a palm-smacking with my pointer._

\- Prepare dinner. _Bard had somehow found out about my switching his meal with my own, and refused to assist me whatsoever in dinner preparations. I was only too glad of this._

\- Serve the young master his dinner. _This went over surprisingly smoothly- I imagine he tired himself out over the course of the day._

\- The young master's leisure time. _This was spent in the library again, with a le Sade novel._

\- Escort the young master upstairs, bathe him, change his clothes, and see him to sleep. _There was a slight kerfuffle at bath time, but fortunately (as it invariably does) the hot water made him sleepy enough to make it easy for me to scrub him clean, dry him off, dress him in his nightshirt and tuck him into bed. I was requested to stay, which I did until I heard his breathing ease into the cadence of slumber._

\- See the servants are in bed. _Bard had to be persuaded, as he was still upset about discovering that I had re-created his attempts at lunch._

\- Ensure the manor is neat, in order, and ready for the following day. _Finally. I consider myself lucky that my kind do not develop headaches._


End file.
